clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Nita Collins
Nita is the daughter of Willow Collins and Yona Dutton. Her older brother is Koda Collins and her younger brother is Kenai. She lives in Glimmerbrook with her girlfriend Nanami Okawe. Nita’s name means ‘guided‘ in Spanish origin. Known CC Child Hair here Child Skin here Teen Skin here Eyes here Pants here Cardigan here Description Nita is the 2nd child out of 3 from Willow and Yona. As a toddler, she looked a lot like Willow, and as she grew up, she's literally become quite identical to her mother. But she does have Yona's face shape and ears. As a teenager, Nita definitely has some resemblance of her grandmother, Charlie-Rose. Toddlerhood Nita aged up into a toddler in the 11th episode of Rags to Riches, 3 days after her brother Koda and she received the Independent trait. Because of the Independent trait, Nita appeared to be a tougher child to care for in contrast to her brother Koda. Nita would refuse to go to bed and listen to a book being read to her by Willow. Nita and Koda also had a play date with Raven Villareal at the farm and she became best friend to Raven. Childhood Nita aged up in the 14th episode of Rags to Riches with the Sweetie trait and the Mental aspiration. Nita went to Raven's birthday party in episode 14 of Road to Fame with her brother, Koda and her parents. Clare also said that she will have the longest hair as a child. In episode 17 of Rags to Riches, Nita's parents got married and her newest brother, Kenai was born the evening of the wedding. Teenhood Nita aged up around the same time as her cousin Raven Villareal, which was the first episode of Realm of Magic. She became part of that series with Raven and her uncle Fran. She aged up with the Prover of Potions aspiration and the Collector trait. Nita travelled to the Magic Realm once again to get wands, broomsticks and familiars with Raven. Nita has a butterfly familiar named Bunbun, which follows her around anywhere she goes. She also completed her first aspiration stage, from successfully creating the potion of plentiful needs; a potion which fulfils all sims needs in Realm of Magic Episode 2. Grace Anansi, a more experienced potion crafter helped mentor Nita as well. When Seiji Okawe's teenage sister Nanami Okawe moved into the house, when Fran invited her, after speaking to Summer - Seiji's wife. Nita got on surprisingly well with Nanami, unlike Raven who disliked her. Following a duel, Nita was cursed with the Curse of Uncleansable Stench. Raven worked towards learning the Decursify spell, but once she had, she discovered that the spell could only remove a curse from the spellcaster who cast it. Nita then worked towards improving her potion-making skills until she could learn the Potion of Curse Cleansing, and eventually cured her own curse. During this time, she met and became good friends with Arun. Once Sammy and Cody had recruited Nita and Raven in the fight against Eve, Nita brewed a Potion of Nausea intended for Arya to give to Eve. Adulthood Nita (and Raven) both aged up into young adults sometime after the Discover University series started. Nita has been focusing on her magic, along with Raven. Nita reunited with Nanami at the end of the crossover between Realm of Magic and the Vampires series, where they shared their first kiss. Over time Nita decided to change the colour of her hair and added purple highlights throughout. In the first episode of Mini Magic, Nita and Nanami made things official between them and became a couple. In episode 2, Nita invited her friend Arun to join her and Nanami's coven and he joined it. The following morning, Nita became sick from a cold, which made her stay at home as she was gonna sell positions to fellow witches so Nanami decided to do it instead so Nita could rest, but the selling didn't go to plan as she wasn't able to sell any of the potions. Trivia *Some people believe Nita and Koda are twins but they are not. **Nita is about 1 year younger than Koda, since her mother, Willow became pregnant again a few days after giving birth to Koda. *She is British and Native American. *She was more difficult to take care of than Koda. *She is older than Raven *She is growing out her hair like her brother, father and partly, her mom *She went to the Magic Realm with Raven for them to become spellcasters *She has a butterfly familiar named Bunbun *Nita is scared of heights. *Nita's young adult hair is the same one her great-grandmother Salma had and it was a reference to Salma. *Nita is part of the LGBT community. **She is a lesbian. *She has moved moved into a new house with her girlfriend Nanami. *Nita and Nanami are part of the Mini Magic series. *She and Nanami became an official couple in episode 1 of the Mini Magic series. Traits & Aspirations *Collector **Happy Toddler *Loves the Outdoors Purveyor of Potions Nita aged up with this aspiration when she aged up into a teenager. This aspiration meant Nita wanted to learn a different type of magic to Raven and how to make potions. Aspiration_TS4_Purveyor_of_Potions.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Accidental Babies Category:Baby Bears Category:Fifth generation Category:Al Arabi Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Brunette Category:Green eyes Category:Glimmerbrook Category:Witches Category:Young Adults Category:LGBT sims Category:Saviour Category:Realm of Magic series